


Remember That Time When...?

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Series: Stories n' Drabbles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake





	Remember That Time When...?

1.- Protective.

In actuality the two who seemed to be most inclined to let the other receive the bullet when he could perfectly take it instead are the two most likely to get hit by said bullet protecting his family. Jason Todd and Damian Wayne are the two people you would have thought didn’t really give a shit by the way they insulted everyone with their mere presence in a room. They didn’t need words to tell you to fuck off or to go stick it somewhere else. In the end they were the two most protective brothers you would ever find. So when little Timmy got kidnapped they didn’t hesitate to run head first into the field and find him.

2.- Snow.

Not many liked the winter in Gotham because like everything else it went into the extremes. So when the first snow hits the only thing Bruce wishes is to stay in bed under the warm covers. Dick doesn’t think that’s a good idea so he wakes up and drags his lover into a jacket and out the manor's doors for the first Snowball fight of the year.

3.- Heights.

The one thing Jason’s never liked is the one thing that he can’t seem to escape. No I’m not talking about death… although it could be a derivative reason as to why he hates heights. They give him vertigo.

4.- Artist.

He had a lot of talents, no one doubted it. So it didn’t surprise Damian that Tim was also an artist.

5.- Indecent.

Tim never really minded that Jason liked being indecent in their apartment because Jason is… damn but he would not accept him answering the door like that. Mostly because it was always Roy on the other side.

6.- Slippery.

Damian miscalculated how slippery the kitchen floor actually was. Dick warned him, so now Damian lay on the floor spread eagle and waiting for the lights to become one again.

7.- Song.

Tim and Jason had listened to the song once and immediately remembered that one night, where Jason kissed Tim with his fist and Tim retaliated by burning Jason’s bed… they hadn’t moved in together yet. The night ended with them sitting in lawn chairs and beer looking on as the bed burned.

8.- Friends.

Damian doesn’t have _friends_ per say… Damian has one friend and Colin, although he urges him to find more people worth his time, is proud to be that one friend.

9.- Moon.

Bruce and Dick never really have time to sit on the gargoyles and just look at the moon when it’s out. Tonight was a quiet night and the moon was out so Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson sat on top of Wayne Enterprises and just… looked.

10.- Walking.

It’s not that Stephanie _hated_ walking, after meeting Barbara she’d never say that again, it’s that walking was boring when you jumped rooftops and fought crime. Well… she was also lazy when it came down to it.


End file.
